1. Field
Embodiments relate to a polarizing plate and an optical display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes an LCD panel and polarizing plates disposed on both surfaces of the LCD panel. The polarizing plate may suffer from deterioration in durability due to infiltration of moisture into the polarizer under high temperature and high humidity conditions and the polarizer may suffer from deterioration in crack resistance.